Beat Block Galaxy
The Beat Block Galaxy is a galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is a very unique galaxy, as for it is filled with blocks that disappear and reappear through the beat of the music (hense the name). Another unique feature is that the Wii Remote beeps three times before the blocks swap. These three beeps are also heard in the Spin-Dig Galaxy. Octoombas and Astro Goombas are common enemies here. This galaxy is unlocked after Mario feeds a Hungry Luma one-thousand Star Bits. Planets- Beat Block Path 1- This is the first and starting area the player travels through. It is basically an L-shaped path. In the first part of the area are a few Beat Blocks separated by purple platforms. Near the end of the path, more Beat Blocks are added, and a purple platform connects with the second path (Beat Block Path 2). Inside an Item Crystal is a Goomba. Beat Block Path 2- This path is just an advanced version of the first one (Beat Block Path 1). It is made entirely of Beat Blocks, so there are no safe spots. There is a Midway Point shortly after and then a path connecting to the final area. Beat Block Pyramid- Hense the name, this planet is a giant pyramid made entirely of Beat Blocks! Even worse, you must collect 5 Silver Stars spread out the planet! However, there a few safe spots, which include the corners and platform at the top. During the "Step to the Beep", Green Star 1, and Green Star 2 missions only half the pyramid is present. However, during the "Silver Stars in Double Time" mission, the pyramid is complete. The only enemies are Octoombas on the Green Beat Blocks and Astro Goombas on the Orange Beat Blocks. Missions- Step to the Beep The player first lands on Beat Block Path 1. He must listen to the beat of the music and sounds of the Wii Remote to carefully cross the Beat Blocks. The first path is easy since there are very few Beat Blocks and the path is short. The other path you must focus carefully, as for it is made of Beat Blocks and is quite long. A Comet Medal can be obtained halfway down the second path. There will be a Midway Point and a path that connects to the Beat Block Pyramid. The player must collect 5 Silver Stars here while avoiding falling into a Black Hole. After all 5 Silver Stars are collected, a Power Star appears and the Beat Blocks stop moving. Enemies *Octoombas *Astro Goombas *Goomba (in Item Crystal) Planets Visited *Beat Block Path 1 *Beat Block Path 2 *Beat Block Pyramid Silver Stars in Double Time It is similar to the "Step to the Beep" mission but the Beat Blocks move four times as fast (hense the name). The Beat Block Pyramid is complete instead of halfway completed. The Silver Stars are rearranged and there are no enemies present. Also, Yoshi is rideable in this mission, and can help you with his awesome Flutter Jumps. Enemies *None Planets Visited *Beat Block Path 1 *Beat Block Path 2 *Beat Block Pyramid Green Star 1 The player should redo the "Step to the Beep" mission. When the player reaches the purple platform that connects the two paths, they should break the Item Crystal and then backflip followed by a Star Spin to get the Green Power Star in the top-left corner. Enemies *Octoombas *Astro-Goombas Planets Visited *Beat Block Path 1 Green Star 2 The player should redo the "Step to the Beep" mission. When he reaches the Beat Block Pyramid, he should go to the purple platform on the right side. The player must climb on the orange Beat Block nearby and perform a backflip followed by a Spin to collect the Green Star. Enemies *Octoombas *Astro Goombas Planets Visited *Beat Block Path 1 *Beat Block Path 2 *Beat Block Pyramid Category:Galaxies Category:Galaxies in Super Mario Galaxy 2